dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother Blood (Teen Titans TV Series)
: After a failed attempt to use Cyborg's blueprints to create a device to cause a tidal wave he used it on himself and became a cyborg with enhance abilities. ** : He has Cyborg's enhanced strength. ** : He has Cyborg's enhanced durability. ** : The cybernetics he supplanted himself greatly augmented psionic powers, boasting he could now control thousands of minds with it backing his mental abilities. ** : With his cybernetic attachments, Blood is able to teleport himself and anyone he chooses a small distance. * : Brother Blood is a particularly powerful mentalist with a share-hold of psychic abilities. He's an able bodied telepath, telekinetic, illusionist and mind manipulator whose able to focus raw astral energy into physical form. ** *** : He is able to exert considerable mental control over those he gets close to, brainwashing entire crowds of his "students" with a gesture even before his cybernization. *** : His mental gifts enabled Blood to craft potent illusions which very few people can overcome. Once being able to trick Cyborg into believing he had a physical organic arm. *** : Blood is able to mentally connect with the minds of those he's enthralled, able to speak within the psyche's of his controlled acolytes. ** *** : He can discharge bright red energy from his hands as concussive blasts, sometimes the force he emits is invisible to the naked eye. **** Energy Enhanced Melee: Blood can augment his blows with energy of an unspecified nature which allows them shear through steel such as Cyborg's armor with ease. *** : Brother Blood can levitate himself for a short time and use it to walk on water with ease. *** Telekinetic Barrier's: Blood can generate powerful psychic energy shields capable of deflecting extremely high power sonic blasts both before and after his bionic surgery. | Abilities = * : He connected into Cyborg's systems and stole and adapted his blueprints. * : Blood boasts a perfect photographic memeroy which enables him to store and utilize vast amounts of information. * : Most likely due to his seasoned training, he's had years to learn a various amount of information. * : Part of his martial arts training, he's a master of unarmed combat. * : He's lead both his students and his own team of HIVE agents. * * : He stole and adapted Cyborg's blueprints to a building and later his own armor. * : He's a teacher, professor, and instructor at the HIVE Academy. | Weaknesses = * : Cyborg says that he himself cannot see ultra-violet rays with his robotic eye. Brother Blood, with Cyborg's blueprints, should not be able to see ultra-violet also. | Equipment = * Ion Amplifier | Transportation = | Weapons = * Plasma Gauntlets | Notes = * Brother Blood was voiced by John DiMaggio. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Identity Unknown Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:H.I.V.E. members